Pleine Lune
by djino04
Summary: "Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre, ce soir c'est la pleine lune. En temps normal je ne fais pas bien attention au cycle de la lune mais depuis plusieurs mois, cette période signifie de la douleur pour mon petit frère"


Salut à tous. Me voilà de retour avec ma première histoire sur cette série. J'adore la relation fraternelle entre Klaus et Elijah et malheureusement il y a peu d'histoires sur ces deux là.

Cet OS est relativement court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à faire des retours ou proposer des idées pour de futurs OS (toujours sur cette relation).

 **Disclamer :** Je ne possède pas les personnages, ni la série.

* * *

 **POV Elijah**

Cela fait plusieurs mois que Rebekah est partie se cacher avec Hope. Je peux voir l'impact que cela à sur ses deux parents. Hayley a du mal à se trouver entre loup et vampire. Elle a toujours considéré les gens de notre espèce comme des monstres. Loups et vampires sont des ennemis naturels depuis des centaines d'années et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle peut vivre actuellement. Le seul qui pourrait l'aider, le seul autre hybride est mon frère, mais celui-ci est trop absorbé par sa propre douleur. Niklaus est difficilement gérable en temps normal, mais là c'est pire que tout. Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur et les vampires ont vite compris qu'il valait mieux pour eux ne pas croiser son chemin. Il passe donc le plus clair de son temps dans son atelier à descendre les bouteilles de notre cave les unes après les autres.

Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre, ce soir c'est la pleine lune. En temps normal je ne fais pas bien attention au cycle de la lune mais depuis plusieurs mois, cette période signifie de la douleur pour mon petit frère. A chaque fois c'est la même chose, il refuse qu'on le voit souffrir. Il pense que cela le fait paraître faible et il ne veut pas montrer ses faiblesses à cause de notre père. Les blessures qu'il lui a infligées, qu'il nous a infligées ne sont toujours pas cicatrisées même après 1000 ans. Il a enfoncé dans la tête de Niklaus qu'il était inadmissible de montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Et cette leçon a été apprise à coups de ceinture. Du coup, mon petit frère s'isole encore plus ces soirs là. Il rentre dans sa chambre avant le coucher du soleil et n'en sort que le matin suivant.

Sauf que je ne peux pas le laisser surmonter cela tout seul. Je sais qu'il n'acceptera pas mon aide si je rentre trop tôt dans sa chambre. C'est malheureux à dire mais il ne l'acceptera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas affaibli et dans la douleur. J'attends donc que la lune monte dans le ciel afin que les bagues commencent à agir avant de pénétrer le repère de Niklaus. Il est allongé sur le lit, en boule sur lui-même. Je le revois enfant, dormir dans cette position après que notre père s'en soit encore pris à lui. La seule différence est qu'à cette époque il acceptait volontiers que je le réconforte. Même quand il allait bien, il était toujours collé à moi. J'ai réalisé plus tard que cela était à cause de son côté loup-garou.

Je me reconcentre sur le présent et j'écoute son cœur qui bat plus rapidement que d'habitude à cause de la douleur. Je m'approche du lit, avant de m'asseoir sur son rebord. Je pose la main sur l'épaule de mon petit frère. Il lève les yeux vers moi, je peux voir l'étonnement comme à chaque fois. Malgré nos efforts à Rebekah et moi, il ne comprend toujours pas que nous serons toujours près de lui. Il reprend rapidement son masque d'indifférence habituel mais je sens une certaine tension dans ces épaules et malgré que je connaisse la réponse je lui demande :

"Comment te sens-tu mon frère ?

\- Bien" me répond-il, avant de s'éloigner de moi et se faire encore plus petit si c'est possible.

Visiblement je n'ai pas attendu assez longtemps. Je ferme les yeux et soupire exaspéré par son comportement. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute et qu'il faut remercier Mikael pour ça mais j'en ai marre de me battre tous les mois avec lui. Je réouvre les yeux et je l'observe éviter à tout prix mon regard.

"Je peux m'en aller alors ?" demande-je.

Il hoche simplement la tête. Je me lève et lui dis :

"Bonne nuit alors."

Je commence à partir et j'entends son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Ca me détruit de le voir comme ça mais s'il n'accepte pas mon aide je ne peux rien faire. Lorsque je suis sur le point de refermer la porte derrière moi, j'entends un murmure :

"'Lijah."

C'est à peine un murmure et si je n'étais pas un vampire je ne l'aurais pas entendu. Mais je reconnais l'appel à l'aide de mon petit frère. Il avait l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça enfant comme Kol et Rebekah mais ils le font rarement depuis que nous sommes devenus des vampires. Je rentre rapidement dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. Je me dirige à nouveau vers le lit mais cette fois-ci je ne m'assois pas. Il lève sa tête qui était auparavant enfouie dans son oreiller et tend une main vers moi et murmure à nouveau :

"S'il te plaît."

Je comprends parfaitement le message, je retire ma veste de costume ainsi que mes chaussures avant de m'allonger sur le lit à côté de lui. Niklaus vient immédiatement se blottir dans mes bras, la tête posée sur mon torse. Je commence à caresser son dos et lui murmure :

"Chuttt, dors maintenant, je reste avec toi."

Nous avons fait cela des dizaines de fois quand il était enfant, et comme à chaque fois je le sens se détendre. Et quand il est sur le point de s'endormir, je lui murmure :

"Je serai toujours là pour te protéger petit frère. Pour toujours et à jamais."


End file.
